How Long I've Waited
by cheesecake2395
Summary: Bella Swan was a "normal" person, until she met Edward Cullen. In every love story is an unrequited love, but some get lucky. Will Bella be one of them?


**Hey guys! It's my first actual written story, after I made a song-fic. It's entitled "Whataya Want From Me" based on Adam Lambert's song. Try to read it, please!**

**This story was inspired by a real-life situation. Not mine, though, it's my friends'. They're so lucky!**

**Anyway, hope you all like this story! Please Read and Review! =)**

**BOLD = **Conversations

_ITALIC _= Bella's thoughts

NORMAL = Storyline

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

My name is Isabella Swan but I like to be called Bella and I'm a junior. I normally do not mind about anything, until I met Edward Cullen.

Edward is one of my best friends and an apple of many girls' eyes here in Forks High School. There are so many girls who try to flirt with him, but I don't know why he doesn't mind them. I once asked him why he does that and he only shrugged. Other than me and my other best friend Alice, he is friends with the jocks. He can't refuse them, nor say "No" to them, and I don't know why. Anything they ask or request, he would do it because he loves his friends. Even if it already hurts him, he would still follow to stay with them. He is really that good.

I've been crushing on him since freshman year, when we started to become close. I was really drawn to him at first because of his good looks, but when we learned a lot about each other, I started to feel something more for him. It's simply because he was kind, caring, a born gentleman and always had a habit of making people happy. When I had struggles, he was always there with me, supporting me with all he can. If he only knew what he does to me.

I recently told my best friend Alice about my feelings for Edward in, I thought it was a very sacred place, a flight of stairs .Yes, I know it's kind of funny but I can't find a place I feel very safe with. She tried to support me but when I realized that I was already in love with him, I can't help myself but cry on her shoulder. That's when I saw him nearing us. I told him to go away and then looked up to him. I saw the thoughtfulness and care he held in his eyes but still, he went away. I felt guilty of pushing him away but I felt guiltier of pulling him from his friends only because he saw me crying. I was really mad at him and on myself.

I was mad at him because he always let his friends tell him what to do, like he can't stand alone. He can't fight for his own. I hate him for that. Then, I was mad at myself because sometimes, he and his friends get in a fight because of his newfound closeness with me and lastly, even if he is like that, I still love him for who he is and I hate that fact.

It was another day at school when Alice came up to me on my locker then whispered, **"Don't go home early. We have something to talk about."** I thought that it was really important so I agreed on her. The day ended quickly and it's now time for the "talk" Alice and I will have. I looked for her after my last class and had found her on our homeroom, but I'm surprised that not only Alice was there. A bronze-haired boy was sitting with his back on mine in the far corner of the room. Alice stood up and swiftly went outside and locked the door. I tried to open the door and cried for help because I was stuck here with a stranger but there was no use, so I turned around from the door and asked the guy,** "Who are you?".**

He turned around and revealed my one and true love, Edward. _Oh my God_, I thought. _I was all a set-up! Alice, I hate you!_

I was brought out from my anger when he spoke, **"Why did you push me away?"**.** "I don't want you to see me like that."**, I told him honestly. He then asked, **"Why did you cry?"**. I shook my head, not telling him the answer because it might ruin our friendship.

**"Please, Bella, tell me. I hate it when I see you like that, and something tells me that it's my fault that you cried. What have I done? Did I hurt you? If I had done anything, I want to apologize for that. I felt very bad when I saw you hurt."**, he said. That's the longest speech I heard from him. I felt tears building up from my eyes. **"I-I'm so-sor-ry."**. I said through my sobs.

**"Why are you apologizing? You have done nothing wrong! It's my fault, right? Please tell me, what did I do?"**. There's a hint of sadness in his voice. I felt bad for hiding it from him. I need to tell him the truth now. I wiped the tears from my eyes. **"I'm sorry, Edward. It's because……I love you. I have loved you since early this year and I thought that if I will ever tell you that, our friendship might be destroyed."** Then tears built up again.

I didn't look up to see his expression or reaction for all I knew, he will be disappointed at me. I was startled when he cupped my face and told me straight to the eyes, **"Bella, I've been waiting for you to tell me that since..forever. You don't know how long I've waited for you."** Am I really awake or am I dreaming? If this is a dream, I don't want to wake up anymore.

**"Please, tell me that this is not a dream."**, I told him. **"No, Bella. This is not a dream. I love you too. It's kind of disappointing that you only noticed it until recently. Now you know why I don't date girls here. I want you to be the only girl I will date now and forever. I will love you forever and you will be safe with me."**

He pulled me in a hug and with that, I felt electric shocks go all throughout my body. Then he pushed me away and I thought he was already sick of me, but then he surprised me again when he kissed me. My mind went all blank when he did that. I even forgot my name with that single action. I learned that I will love this man every single day of forever.

He pulled away and said,** "I love you, my Bella."**

**"I love you too, my Edward."** He then flashed my favorite crooked smile of his that made my knees weak as we pulled in again for another kiss.

* * *

**There you go! Did you like it or not? Please REVIEW! =D**


End file.
